robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Kickboxing
OK then, we might as well check out the kickboxing. The rules are the same as Sumo, except with Cassius Chrome instead of Shunt. Just say how many seconds you think each robot will last on the ring against the boxing robot. CBFan 13:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Diotoir: 4.21 seconds Diotoir moved tentatively forward, but Cassius Chrome rammed Diotoir straight off the podium. Panic Attack: 60.00 seconds Cassius Chrome did not wait, charging straight into Panic Attack, but beaching itself on its lifting forks. After 42 seconds, it wriggles free and rams the side of Panic Attack, almost knocking it off. Panic Attack steered around and remained behind Cassius Chrome until the clock expired. Barbaric Response: 34.65 seconds Barbaric Response wedged beneath Cassius Chrome, and sat stubbornly as time drained away. Soon, Cassius Chrome put on a burst off acceleration and shunted the diminutive Barbaric Response backwards from the podium. Trax: 2.46 seconds Cassius Chrome spun this time, fists flailing. Trax charged forward and was thrown to one side and skidded off the podium. Tough As Nails: 20.9 seconds Cassius Chrome shot forward into Tough As Nails' pincers. Tough As Nails kept its brakes on, but eventually Cassius Chrome pushed the whole frame over, so that Tough As Nails' pincers were facing the opposite way, with the wheels still in the same place. Cassius Chrome then reversed and rammed Tough As Nails off the podium. Cobra: 2.47 seconds Cobra didn't even move before Cassius Chrome's initial onslaught knocked it backwards. Reptirron The Second: 35.11 seconds Reptirron managed to stop Cassius Chrome's spin, and held off its ramming attack. However, Cassius Chrome nudged the flipper open and charged, knocking it back slowly and steadily until Reptirron fell. UFO: 13.54 seconds UFO managed to beach Cassius Chrome for several seconds, but Cassius Chrome shook free and slid beneath it twice. On the second of these, it shoved it backwards and off. Cyrax: 14.75 seconds Cyrax dodged Cassius Chrome's initial charge, but was clipped by another attack, and shunted off the platform. Major Tom 3: 3.67 seconds Major Tom turned for a side attack, but Cassius Chrome shot into it and knocked it off. Mr Nasty: 60.00 seconds Cassius Chrome spun up to speed, but Mr Nasty refused to approach it. Soon afterwards, Cassius Chrome gave up and attacked Mr. Nasty head on, bumping it several feet. It charged again, but Mr. Nasty shot aside, dodging. Mr Nasty and Cassius Chrome dodged each others attacks, and Cassius Chrome finally pushed Mr Nasty away, but time hit 60 at the centre of the arena. Rick: 10.17 Rick dodged the initial onslaught, but was knocked from the platform soon after. Pressure: 15.32 Cassius Chrome spun, but Pressure sat tight. Cassius Chrome gave up on spinning and charged Pressure, who had no resistance as it was kicked off. Splinter: 45.69 Splinter and Cassius Chrome ran into each other, with Cassius Chrome gaining ground. However, Splinter turned its wheels so that Cassius Chrome was only pushing it in a circle, rather than off the platform. Finally, Cassius Chrome spun from Splinter's grip, and reversed hard three times, bumping Splinter from the platform. Comengetorix: 20.56 seconds Cassius Chrome charged, with Comengetorix almost going off the edge, but holding on. Comengetorix rushed away, turning and attacking Cassius Chrome from the side, failing to move it. Comengetorix fled back and Cassius Chrome pushed it off. The Stag: 5.62 seconds Cassius Chrome spun, and The Stag moved forward tentatively, before bumping back. Cassius Chrome charged, and The Stag reversed itself off. SUMO PLAYOFF Mr Nasty and Panic Attack were placed in the sumo together to decide a winner, with no time limit. Mr Nasty's spike glanced off Panic Attack's side skirts, and Panic Attack's forks could not get beneath Mr Nasty. Finally, as the two rammed each other, Mr Nasty's spike slid beneath Panic Attack's side skirt, pulling it up and allowing Mr Nasty to navigate from the side and push Panic Attack, managing to push it from the sumo Winner: Mr Nasty Llama's Reaction Mr. Nasty has won something yay! Funny how it had to beat the defending champion of thius kind of event. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC)